1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical sound control devices, and in particular, to musical sound control devices for which control is effected based on the movements of the fingers or other body parts of the performer.
2. Prior Art
With conventional musical instruments, for example, with a piano, a guitar, wind instruments, etc. , depending on the type of instrument and the desired sound, the individual playing the instrument plucks a string or rubs a bow against a string, depresses a key on a keyboard with a finger or thumb, blows into a mouth piece, or performs some other appropriate action, whereby control of the generation of musical sound is effected. In the majority of conventional electronic musical instruments as well, control is generally effected by depressing keys on a keyboard using a finger or thumb. When it is possible to effect musical sound control using a modality other than the conventional methods, that is, when it is possible to effect musical sound control by means other than playing on a keyboard, plucking a string, blowing into a mouthpiece, etc., it be comes possible to significantly alter the experience perceived by the operator of the musical instrument during a performance.
In consideration of the above, the present applicants have in the past proposed a musical sound control device in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 1-250997 wherein a device for detecting motion of a portion of a performer's body is applied to one or more suitable portions of the body of the individual operating the musical instrument, whereby when the operator moves particular portions of his/her body, one or more signals are generated on which basis musical control is carried out. With such a device, control of pitch, volume, timbre, and various other parameters can be effected based on movements of the operators body. Such devices are applicable to dancers, performers simultaneously playing some kind of rhythm instrument, and the like.
As examples of detection means and their use with the above described type of musical sound control device, finger sensors can be applied to one or more of the performer's fingers and thumbs whereby control signals are generated based on the movement of the performer's digits . Similarly, elbow sensors can be applied to one or both of the performer's elbows, whereby control signals can be generated based on the movement of the performer's elbows. With this type of musical sound control device, the output signal of each sensor, for example of each finger sensor and/or elbow sensor in use, is supplied to a conversion unit wherein the output signal of the respective sensor is converted to a musical control signal. The musical control signals thus generated can then be supplied to a tone generation apparatus and/or various other auxiliary circuits. In this way, based on movements of the operators fingers, elbows, and/or possibly other body parts, musical control signals are generated whereby the pitch, timing, volume, timbre, and various other parameters of corresponding musical output generated in the tone generation apparatus can be controlled. As an example, such a musical sound control device could be set up so that when the performer's right thumb is flexed, a pitch corresponding to "do" is generated, when the performer's right index finger is flexed, a pitch corresponding to "re" is generated, etc.. Similarly, such a device could be set up so that to the extent the performer flexes his/her right elbow, control for a pitch bender effect of corresponding magnitude is carried out.
With this type of musical sound control device, however, in which pitch bender and vibrato effects are controlled on the basis of elbow movements, if the operator inadvertently flexes one of his elbows, an undesired pitch deviation or vibrato effect may result in the musical output. Similarly, when pitch control signals are generated on the basis of finger movements, finger motion that is imperceptible to the operator may result in the generation of unwanted musical tones. Additionally, with this kind of conventional musical sound control device, it is not possible to control the volume of generated tones based on the speed or force with which the operator flexes his/her fingers or thumbs.